


Skylanders: Portal Master adventures (outline)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Skylanders - Fandom, Skylanders Academy (Cartoon), Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Swap Force
Genre: Info in notes, More tags in the future, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: An outline to a possible future story about a group of kids becoming Portal Masters.





	Skylanders: Portal Master adventures (outline)

**Author's Note:**

> As many of you guys know, I am a huge Skylanders fan and have created some Portal Master OC's that are open for roleplays.  
> I'm thinking of making fanfiction, but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it.  
> So I decided to post a draft of the prologue to this story.  
> OC Characters featured  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Aiden-Hourihan-785322889  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Julius-Speizer-785324797  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Brooke-Lapidus-785325286  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Han-Toso-785325653  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Jett-Petersen-785325882  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Fern-Carosella-785326492  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Katie-Tadewi-785326779  
> https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp/art/Skylanders-Portal-Master-OC-Bio-Jade-Goldizen-785327040
> 
> Skylanders are from Activision

Billions and Billions of years ago, there were 2 distant but connected worlds. The planets Earth and Skylands. Many believe that the ancients caused what humans refer to as the Big Bang. The result of this created both Skylands and Earth. Earth and Skylands were millions of light-years separated from each other, but they were connected by the portals of Skylands. And for millennia’s the 2 worlds held a powerful bond. Many Humans from Earth moved to Skylands to begin new lives, in fact, many of them became the Portal masters that controlled Skylands.

However this did not last forever. Bad inhabitants of Skylands and greedy humans of Earth took advantage of the other's world. Resulting in the birth of Dark portal masters and the sins of humanity. This lead to both worlds being harmed by their actions. But these criminal acts were stopped by the formation of Skylands most powerful heroes and champions; The Skylanders. With their powers of Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water, they (along with their elemental portal masters) were able to protect the inhabitants of Skylands from the sinful humans of Earth. Soon enough most of the evil humans fled from Skylands and back to Earth. But they couldn’t stop the Dark portal masters and the evil beings of Skylands who still caused mayhem.

Many of the villains of Skylands used portals to travel to Earth to attack humans, steal resources, and swipe the power of Earth. Since Earth didn’t have as much magic as Skylands, humans couldn’t find ways to stop it. Not only that but some villains wanted to enslave the humans and destroy the planet, and with the humans unable to fight against them and the Skylanders not having the power to go to earth, the bond between Earth and Skylands fell.

To make matters worse the villains and dark portal masters that still remained on Skylands hunted down good portal masters. Soon the population of portal masters began to decrease day by day. Some of the portal masters fled back to Earth, transformed into different species, or went into hiding in order to save themselves, but eventually, there were only a handful remaining.in order to stop this war they had to break the bond entirely, they had to separate Skylands and Earth forever.

With all the magic they had left, they went to earth and shut down the portal, cutting of Skylands as well as its magic from Earth. But not only that but also their memories of Skylands, making humanity forget about Skylands and magic. Skylands never did forget about Earth, many of the planets stories were passed down for eons. Speaking on which, one of the last remaining Portal master “Master Eon”, became the ruler of Skylands and the only portal master Skylands had left.

Many Skylanders still wonder what happened to the other portal masters and what has happened to Earth. But only time will tell them what will happen next.

Present:  
Summer has begun for Aiden and he’s dreading all of it. An entire 3 months without electricity in the woods in the middle of nowhere while his parents are off on a luxurious cruise  If it wasn’t for his best friends Julius and Brooke agreeing to come along, he’d probably lose his mind. But he and his friends have to share a cabin with a few other kids. An uptight brat who’s obsessed with plants but hate insects (Fern), a party boy that loves to do things extreme (Han), an athlete girl that get’s way too excited (Katie), a quiet broody guy that always gives others the cold shoulder (Jett), and a shy blonde girl that doesn’t know how to stop being a doormat (Jade).

3 days had passed and Aiden already wants to leave, but he can’t call a taxi without his phone. He could run away, but he doesn’t know the way back to the city, and he’s probably get lost. The counselor decides to do an icebreaker and to have the campers form groups with those they share cabins with and explore the forest and take pictures of anything they find interesting. With a map, portable cameras, water, and food, all the campers head out and agree to head back before dark.

So the group sets out in the dry humid sun as they walk through the forest. Aiden and Jett keep arguing about who is the leader, Fern and Katie argue about bugs and don’t want to get bit. Julius has to keep Han on a leash, and Brooke is trying to stay cool while Jade is trying to take pictures. Aiden decides they should stray off the “boring” trail and find something much cooler, or at least a clue where is the fence of the park is located. Jett doesn’t think they should do that but the rest of the group would rather do anything than walk around aimlessly and get pictures of bugs, trees, and plants.

Unfortunately, this results in the group getting lost in the middle of the forest after walking around for hours. Everyone starts arguing and blaming each other til Julius notices a light (excluding the sun) shining through the forest. They think it might be a radio station, or a vehicle, or at least a telephone place. So they run as fast as they can towards the area. But what they find is actually something they never expected.

It was an old worn down temple that reflected the sun’s light to get the group’s attention. It was covered in dust and dirt and looked like it had been abandoned for generations. Seeing that this the best opportunity to take some awesome pictures, the group walks in. The inside walls were covered with an unknown language, weird symbols, and strange formation of rocks. But what struck them to be the oddest was in the back, there was an old door with a rushed lock holding it shut. Jett manages to break the lock and the door is opened. 

In the middle of the new room was what appeared to be a formation of rocks into a circle, almost like a wishing well. But instead of a large hole or water, instead, it was a flat surface. Aiden gets close to get a group picture, but the flash of the camera results in the room symbols to glow brightly and surround the kids. They try to run but the door shut itself, locking them in. The symbols then emit a beam of light at each kid, but not harming them. The rock middle of the rock formation glows and sucks in the screaming children. One more Flash of light later, and the children are gone, the only thing remaining is the camera they took before they were taken.

______

Aiden’s mind is blurry, he feels sick and confused. He wakes up to find himself in a forest, but so unlike the ones he’s seen before. They looked different from the ones at camp. The next thing he realizes is that he is no longer wear his normal clothes, now he’s dressed like a mage. Aiden has no idea where everyone else is, and he heads out to find them.

Spyro is out flying after he became a brand new Skylanders. There is an assignment where Skylanders is to patrol the area for that escaped rock monster. Everyone was in a group except for Spyro. But when he lands on an island, he hears the sound of something running in the nearby forest. Assuming that it is an enemy, Spyro chases it. Cue chase sequence that ends with Spyro and Aiden meeting and screaming in fear. After calming down, introduces are exchanged and Spyro explains that Aiden is in Skylands. Aiden is confused, but then a rock monster that Spyro was chasing emerged and started attacking. Spyro smugly attacks the monster but Aiden panics and accidentally causes a portal to appear that saved Spyro’s life. The monster is defeated and Spyro notices that the magic symbol (Spyro’s element) is on Aiden’s Right hand. Spyro decides he needs to show this to his friends.

At the same time, more encounters are taking place, Stealth elf and Eruptor meet Fern and Han, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt meet Julius and Brooke. Hex and Prison Break meet Jett and Jade. Jet-Vac gets tackled by Katie. The kids are reunited and brought back to the Academy by a portal, confirming that the humans are portal masters

All Skylanders and those at the academy hear the news and circle the kids, overwelming them.

Until Eon breaks the chaos

______

All 8 kids have a private conversion with Eon. They tell him how they ended up here from Earth.  
Eon then tells them everything they want to know  
What that old temple must've been  
What Skylands is.  
Why they have patterns of symbols on their skin  
What are portal masters?  
What are Skylanders?  
Who is Kaos?  
What is the purpose of the academy?  
And more

In the end, Eon decides to ask if the kids if they would want to be a part of the academy.  
The group gathers to discuss the matter. Aiden wants to stay rather than return to that boring campsite. The rest of the group, however, decides that they have to return to earth, where people are expecting them. But just as the rest of the group leaves, the Skylanders are already planning a festival for the new portal masters. The group stare at a smug Aiden and agree that they could stay a little while.

______

But it is at this time when Kaos is spying on the Skylanders to find the location of the Core of Light, only to see a festival celebrating something. Kaos and Glumshakes get closer to see the celebration for….PORTAL MASTERS!!!! Kaos is infuriated but secretly scared of the Skylander’s growing power with these new accomplices. He decides to scare them away with his head projection, getting them to leave Skylands and crush them.

After a while of partying, the kids decide they need to head back, but Aiden refuses to go. A much-heated argument unfolds till Kaos disrupts the celebration. He mocks the portal masters and sends a bunch of minions to attack the academy and capture the portal masters. The Skylanders attack and try to protect the portal masters, but they are being outnumbered. The team realizes that they have to work together to save the academy. They ask Eon how to summon portals, and they have to reach inside their souls, hold out their symbols, and think of the location where they want it to be. It works and the Skylanders are able to defeat the minion hoard and stop Kaos. The kids are disappointed by the real face of Kaos, Jett calls him a toddler. Kaos swears revenge on the Skylanders and portal masters, as he runs away in a huff.

The kids have to go back to earth, but they now understand the importance of being portal masters and agree to come back tomorrow. They return and it is almost sundown. Luckily the camp counselors have been searching for them. The kids run out of the temple to where they are being called at, showing that they are safe. They do go to bed without dinner, but return with a brand new plan for the summer, being portal masters.


End file.
